


Flyer of the Moon

by PastryFudger (qlgingerblade)



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Gen, Proxima's backstory, there is no official backstory for her so i made one
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-05
Updated: 2018-06-05
Packaged: 2019-05-18 12:36:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 590
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14852870
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/qlgingerblade/pseuds/PastryFudger
Summary: Proxima Midnight wasn't always her name. It was the title given to her by Thanos, the one she answered to now. Her name was once Proschim nur Malkit.





	Flyer of the Moon

Proshim nur Malkit. Flyer of the moon. 

 

Proschim's mother stated that her name was given as so due to the curvature of her horns.

 

"One day they will grow into a full circle, my child," she would say. "Like the moon's edge. Your halo will be noticed by all."

 

They failed to grow that way.

* * *

Proschim was fourteen spin-cycles alive when Thanos came. Her father stood no chance - a farmer, a gardener, a civilian. Her mother lasted longer, being a soldier, but she fell at the door, eyes wide open, family trident falling from her hands. Proschim, hidden in the closet, watched in silence. There was nothing left to live for, she had to try, she had to avenge them.

 

Picking up the fallen trident, stepping over the blood, she faced the Mad Titan.

 

"You killed my mother!" she shouted, and he turned, a brow raised.

 

"Is that so, little one?"

 

She grit her teeth and charged, tears streaming down her face, but he grabbed the end of the trident, pulling it from her hands, and his fingers wound around her neck.

 

"Pitiful attack," he chided, and she choked. Her eyes were wide, her mouth trying its best to get air into her lungs. She would die, and meet her parents in the afterlife. This was it.

 

"Stop!" A green woman appeared at Thanos' side. "Please, she's just a child."

 

"Gamora-"

 

"No! Sh-she has fight in her. Let me train her. She can be of use. Please. Let me have this." The woman, Gamora, looked at her the way Proschim's mother would look at her when she came home scratched from a fight with the other girls. Fearful, yet caring. 

 

Thanos let go, and Proschim fell to the ground, coughing. Gamora rushed over, helping her up.

 

"What is your name, child?" Thanos asked, his tone demanding.

 

"Pr-proschi... malk..." The words failed to leave her mouth. 

 

"I will rename you, child. Proxima Midnight. Take her to the ship, Gamora. Begin training immediately."

 

The newly christened Proxima was taken by Gamora, hands wrapped tightly around her family trident, and that was the last she saw of her planet.

* * *

Gamora also managed to save Nebula, and the three soon became sisters. Proxima had something to live for again. Gamora was as soft on them as Thanos would allow, and did her best to make them wish for nothing more than to leave Thanos' shadow. Nebula distanced herself from Gamora, wishing to be the best of the three, but Proxima was content to stay by her sister's side.

 

Proxima was forced to stay behind when Gamora and Nebula were sent to train with Ronan. Thanos wanted to train her personally. In a fight, he took advantage of her weakness to her left side and left her with an arm broken in three places. She started wearing armor on that side from then on, and wished desperately for Gamora to come and tell her what she had done wrong in the fight.

 

When she heard of the defection of her sister, she wondered and waited - would she come for her? Perhaps send a message?

 

Nothing.

 

Gamora had forgotten her. Abandoned her. Left her to die a servant and child of Thanos.

 

When she died in Wakanda, there was nothing left for her to live for, and as her body was torn apart by the spinning wheels, she wished that she had seen Gamora one last time, if only to kill her.

 

"Proschim."

 

Her mother's voice.

 

"It's time to go home, love."

 

Much better than Gamora.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> i find proxima midnight to be interesting in design, and of course, i wanted to think about how she became a devoted child of thanos. there was no way she didnt know nebula and gamora, so i decided to write out what i thought their relationships were like, without going too much into detail (let readers think about it too)


End file.
